every prince has a princess
by becca.its.me
Summary: the tennis club has gone for an overseas exchange program where ryoma meets an old friend as he gets closer to her what will he do when its time to go back to japan! ryoma x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:this is my first fanfic so please be nice ok please RnR note:the main language in singapore is english so all tennis club members and aria will be speaking japanese unless i say so

"ano...''Momoshiro sempai started nervously the tennis club had gone on an overseas training camp and due to Kaidou and Momoshiro's insistence that they knew where they were going ( which were two completely different directions) they had been mistaken for one of the local schools exchange students from japan! Theywere now stuck in a weird school in singapore and to make matters worse Echizenkun the only person who could speak english and clear up the misunder standing had disapered !How did we get into this mess? Fuji sempai muttered to the team. there was no answer it wasen't long before Tetzuka san and Fuji started gestureing when..

"mada mada dane ''

''Echizen kun where were you?"exclaimed Momoshiro sempai with a sigh of relief

but as he turned to face the voice he saw that it wasen't Echizen but a girl! all the members were now staring at her

''huh Echizen kun..? what are you talking about ? when you go to a different country you should at least know the language mada mada dane '' the girl shook her head ''im Aria the only person that can speak japanese in the whole class ... be thankful''

''its a female Echizen kun " said Ooshi sempai he recieved a bewhildered ''yeah!'' As a reply from all of them as they sweat dropped

Aria had raven black hair with golden eyes she had a doll like face she had the looks of a princess

they explained the situation to her and noticed a breif flash of reconisation touch her eyes before she sprinted off to find him.

**"How troublesome** "she sighed . If this was the person she thought it was then things were going to get interesting marching off she found him asleep under a tree looking really peaceful

**'_good morning Ryoma you shoulden't abonden your friends like that' _she said to a arrogent boy**

Ryoma Echizen opened his eyes

'**y-you' he stuttered**

* * *

meanwhile Tetzuka was now answering questions to the best of his ability which was appearently one word answers that consisted of '_yes_ and_ no_'(sweat drop) just then their saviour appeared.

''Momo sempai,Tetzuka san , Inui sempai ,Eiji sempai ,Fuji san , Ooshi kun Kaidou sempai i found Ryoma! '' Aria shouted, relieved they all waited for Ryoma to enter although most of them didnt notice Inui sempai was sharp and noticed that Aria chan had used honerifics with all of them except Echizen kun also how did she know Echizen's first name was Ryoma nobody had told her! this was all very suspicious and if that wasent enough Echizen kun was smiling outside the court ! Which was VERY suspicious his suspiciousions were only further confirmed when Echizen kun addressed her without an hounerific either intresting... he thought little did Inui know how creepy he looked crouched in a corner smiling

''Aria you dont have to shout '' stated Ryoma

Aria growled

although she sat down with minimal complaint

* * *

the day rushed by and soon with Echizen kun's help they had managed to clear up te misunderstanding. But by then the school session was Momo sempai decided to ask Aria to join them for practice or rather watch them practice. Inui sempai noticed that Echizen kun and Aria chan immediatly found their way beside each other while walking to the court .  
soon Ooshi kun and Eiji sempai were playing. they were good noted Aria .soon she could not help herself

''Ooshi kun! Eiji sempai lets have a match to see whoses better. '' Aria ordered

''ano sorry Aria chan but Ooshi and i only play doubles why dont you ask Kaidou sempai or Momoshiro sempai ?'' asked Eiji semai

''eh? mada mada dane of course i mean doubles '' she smirked

again Inui sempai noted her use of Echizen kun's catch phrase 'mada mada dane' he was also surprised when Echizen kun didnt react! After all Echizen was in ear shot and even though he was playing he often got mad if somone used his 'mada mada dane' catch phrase.

''eh but who are you going to play with? i dont see anyone.. '' asked Ooshi kun

''thats easy'' she replied

they gave her a puzzled look

'**oi Ryoma come on lets team up again i really wanna have a match with these people oi Ryoma!' she called **

Inui sempai could understand english (he cant speak) he quickly turned his gaze on Echizen kun

Ryoma who was playing with Momo sempai said

'' excuse me seems like im needed '' smirking he walked towards her

'**can you still keep up with me aria ?'asked ryoma**

**'dont flatter yourself im way better then you' she said**

opposite them the golden pair were puzzled they knew that Echizen kun was a good player but remembering how he played doubles with Momo sempai they were pretty sure that he didnt have any doubles experiance at all they even had to hold their laughter at the memory

soon all the members were gathered around them intersted to know what was going on and finally Inui sempai couldnt take it anymore

''do you by any chance know each other previously ?'' he blurted

his teammates gave him puzzled looks after all it was Echizen kuns first time in that country so the chances were almost nill but they were all shocked by the duos answer

"yea what of it?'' they replied in usuion

by now everyone was intrested in the match they all stood to see how Echizen kun would fair this time round and how well Aria could play they were all excited

aria was serving. it was over in a second. Butterfly Strike the famous serve that only a few people in the tennis world knew of. it was a horriblely diffcult stroke and Aria chan had just carried it out perfectly 15-0 Aria was more then she seemed

suddenly this gave Inui sempai a memory jog Aria Minamoto and Ryoma Echizen how had he not realised it before?

''the doubles speacialist '' he said which earned the stares of everyone in the court.

A/N; i hope it wasent bad i tried my best please forgive any spellling or puncuation mistakes its not really my fort anyway i really like this story for those that were looking for some Ryomax Aria (my OC) there will be some in the next chapter so read and review 5 reviews to the next chapter i really love it if you'd review please if anything remember im in middle school... Thx to my reviewers I tried to cleanout up what do you think also thx to kitty cat lsynnane for following this story


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok it's the second chapter before the author shuts up here are some thanks: thx to yuki0123,captain-winter,phenixflamemarauder, kitty cat lysanne and cysandera for following this story and to **

**scherzo vivance: sorry I agree with you I have already tried to follow your instructions to clean it up feel free to drop me more reviews if I'm doing anything wrong thx I really appreciate your reviews**

**kurai tenshi: it's nice to see a newbie like me and I appreciate your comments and have tried to improve again feel free to leave any reviews if I do anything wrong**

**yuki0123: thx for reading and I'll update as soon as I come up with an idea **

**phenixflamemarauder: thx a lot believe it or not your review gave me an idea thx see that's why I need reviews people **

**Alright author will stop talking now enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The Butterfly Stroke -the ball moves so fast that it leaves multiple after images that catch the light and become multi-colored " Inui sempai stated

in front of them the match raged on. Ryoma and Aria had switched places where Ryoma shot a right-handed twist serve that was countered by Eiji's aerobic tennis unfortunately for them Aria returned it with a drive B where this time Ooishi returned it perfectly but lost to Ryoma's drive cool 30-0 things were not looking good for the golden pair. Tearing his eyes away from the match Fuji asked a question.

"Ano Inui sempai what is the doubles specialist?" asked Fuji san

Inui turned to look at him. A glint visible, shining through his glasses.

"Well basically, Echizen kun and Aria chan were known as the prince and princess of tennis. They both appeared in America a few years ago and defeated almost all the best world known doubles players hence they earned the name 'the doubles specialist' .however, they both disappeared after the first season. In fact they were considered a legend." Inui sempai said looking smart. For a few moments Fuji sempai stood staring at a smug Inui then,

Alerted by Momoshiro's intake of breath they turned their eyes back to the match only to find that the golden pair was already using syncro!

For them to be using syncro so early into the game... the doubles specialist are not to be taken lightly thought Inui as he jotted more notes into his note book.

Only looking up when he heard the famous 'mada mada dane ' from the two arrogant teenagers he was mildly surprised as he saw the golden pair lying exhausted on the floor while the doubles specialist were smirking , panting, but still on their feet .

Lying down exhausted Eiji sempai asked Ooishi sempai a question.

"Eh Ooishi kun if oochibi was so good at doubles then why did he almost lose when he played with Momo kun?"

Ooishi gave a light hearted smile and replied

"well its probably because Echizen kun and Aria chan know each other so well that they can predict each others moves "

Eiji smiled "just like you and me huh?"

"Yup just like you and me "Ooishi muttered before falling asleep due to sheer exhaustion.

Meanwhile almost all the tennis club members were pestering the prince and princess for answers to their seemingly never ending questions. Tired Ryoma brushed them aside as he walked away.

It was not long before Aria lost her patience, smirked and followed suit

Aria found Ryoma sitting under a tree with his lucky cap pulled down low covering half his face but Aria knew he was not asleep so she sat down next to him.

"Hey "Aria said trying to start a conversation

Ryoma lifted his cap and looked up at her before replying

"Hey"

There were a few moments of awkward silence as they were both deep in thought. Aria was wondering why she could never be herself around Ryoma and little did she know that he was thinking the exact same thing about her.

"Never thought I'd see you again here of all places "

Aria said not even realizing that she had said it out loud and was mildly surprised when he answered her

"Yeah '' and at that moment Ryoma gave the closest thing to a giant grin that his character would allow

Seeing that .She smiled back. Just then a smirked formed on her lips

"Well I'm still way better at tennis then you." she said shrugging

She could almost see a vein pop on Ryoma's forehead as he made a futile attempt at a comeback

"I'm a lot better now!" he muttered

"For a shortie" she let out an evil laugh

Now Ryoma was usually really good at controlling his temper but whenever someone called him shortie they were going down! By now Ryoma was chasing her around protesting about how she was the same height as him just then he tripped on a rock.

How uncool he thought surprised that he landed on something soft. Looking down he noticed that he had landed on something soft! He had landed on Aria. Both of them blushed furiously and just when Ryoma was getting up something happened.

Momoshiro sempai appeared a few meters away ready to call out to them but by the time they had noticed him it was obvious from his flushed faced and nervous movements that he had misunderstood. Alarmed Ryoma almost leapt off Aria who jumped up immediately just but unfortunately by then Momoshiro sempai had already excused himself.

Sighing Ryoma offered her his hand grabbing it she got up. Walking side by side they started complaining about the misunderstandings their sempai would probably cause.

A few minutes later when they were out of sight Inui sempai emerged from behind the tree holding his note book "data acquired" he stated walking back to where the others were.

**A/N:ooh Inui's a stalker over here huh.**

* * *

As they arrived at the courts they realized that the whole tennis team except for Inui who was strangely missing had found out about their accidental fall. It didn't take long before they had started congratulating the two of them and Momoshiro sempai started going on about how he knew Ryoma could do it when the 'new couple' snapped

"Mada mada dane Momoshiro sempai you should not assume things you know" Aria called and at that moment her voice was so sickly sweet that it made the whole tennis team shiver. Soon Ryoma agreed in a similar tone

"I agree with princess over here how can you assume things without any proof?"

By now the whole tennis team was terrified even Kaidou sempai was shaking!

"w-w-well" Momoshiro began but was interrupted by the two furious teens

"Well?" they replied in union

By now both of them were armed with their tennis rackets and what looked like a years supply of tennis balls also on further inspection they had also activated syncro

"I'm sorry" Momoshiro apologized but it was too late as the teens started to rapid fire on them

As this happened Inui sempai arrived at camp

"Can...Use... syncro" he noted down on his note book

"well everything's back to normal!"Inui sempai concluded

Just then a tennis ball whizzed pass his head

"Al-almost normal "he stuttered

* * *

**A/N: ok that's the end of chapter two I have tried to improve my spelling at least and I hope you like the story I had loads of fun writing it unfortunately I will be having my exams this week I will try to update as soon as possible or as soon as i get an idea pls review if you have any story ideas I need them! To be continued in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :yo guys sorry took too long to update been busy studying for my exams trying to post one more before i go into total exam mode enjoy!**

* * *

Realizing that it was getting late, Fuji asked about the hotel they were supposed to be staying at

"Ah Tetzuka san where is the hotel that we're staying at?"

He was surprised when he found everyone staring at him.

"Eh Fuji san weren't you the one that was supposed to book the hotel?"asked Tetzuka the two high school students stared blankly at each other

Too absorbed in their own little misunderstanding to realize that everyone else was also staring at them somewhere in the background they could hear aria making 'tch' noises and Ryoma's famous mada mada dane . The others mentally face palmed.

"Wait a second so that means. We have no place to stay, no food , and no money or not enough anyway " concluded Ooishi

"Wait why don't u have money?" questioned aria trying not to laugh

"The hotel was supposed to have free meals and was supposed to be payed for before we came ..."

Answered Ooishi

At this point aria was having uncontrollable fits of laughter. Just then Inui interrupted

"I hate to have to interrupt your fun but i have a solution so Aria chan if u could come with me...''

Aria was suspicious but she complied as they walked to away Ryoma could not help but stare at them noticing Momoshiro asked

''Eh is our little Ryoma kun jealous?''

That earned a piercing glare from Ryoma that caused Momoshiro to back away remembering the tennis ball pelting incident . Irritated Ryoma turned his gaze to the general direction that Inui and Aria had run off to only to find them on their way back Ryoma noted the uncomfortable look on aria's face but decided to say nothing about it well at least for now... he thought.

"Ah everyone Aria has been so kind to 'volunteer' to let us stay at her house for the time we are in Singapore ! " concluded inui "isn't that right Aria...?"

She nodded. They knew something was wrong from the way that inui said volunteer but decided to say nothing about it. Wordlessly they followed aria to her house when Eiji could not take it any more

"Aria chan where is your house we must have been walking for hours! "He whined

"We have only been walking for a few minutes sempai!" aria responded irritated

Eiji continued whining while walking. finally they reached their destination it was a gigantic dojo the walls were clean and white due to often maintenance, the gate was made out of brass and u could see a small garden surrounding the main house and a large dojo that was connected to it.

"Sugoi Aria chan your family runs a dojo?!" asked Kaidou surprised to find a dojo in a place other then Japan.

"Yup! So are you going to spend all day staring or are you going to come in?" she deadpanned

They all walked in and saw aria's parents standing at the main entrance to the house her father was a big man with mussels and a large energetic grin while her mother was the total opposite she was frail looking and was as elegant as a flower.

"Ah Aria chan you brought home friends for the first time! " her mother almost cheered her father agreed while scanning the visitors through inui noticed that his gaze seem to rest on Ryoma for a long time just then aria's mother burst into laughter!

"Ryoma kun? Is that you? Oh it is! We haven't seen u in such a long time! Right dear?! You haven't grown much though... "she asked while tugging on the sleeves of her husband's gee

"hump." Was the only reply she got but it seemed to satisfy her only Ryoma and aria seemed to notice the quick death glare and message that she sent him before inviting them in

"ah aunty still the same as always " Ryoma thought to himself as he fumed silently watching his friends stifle a laugh

As dinner was still not ready aria's father (minamoto san) escorted them to the main dojo hall where they would be resting

"I understand that you will be staying here for a period of time..." minamoto san stated

"Yes three weeks if you don't mind ." inui answered sharply

Minamoto san grunted and left them to unpack their luggage

* * *

Momoshiro hummed a tune as he went to get his friends for dinner having finish packing earlier than the rest he had decided to help out with the dinner preparations. He found his friends leaning against a door listening to someone's conversation he noticed that inui wasn't there though having nothing better to do, he decided to join them.

'So who are we listening to? 'Whispered Momoshiro

'Shush just see for yourself...' answered Eiji

Deciding to do as he was told he looked through the small gap and saw aria and Ryoma talking!

"**so what did inui ask you about ? "** asked Ryoma

"**...'' **aria had nothing to say

"**your**** dad? " **Ryoma guessed

Aria's eyes widened and she looked at him for a second and smiled

"**You know me well****..."**she grinned

"**So he's still against you playing tennis huh "**he asked looking away

He did not even have to look at her to know it was true

"**You don't have to listen to wha****t he says you know you are your own person." **Ryoma said a light pink painted on his cheeks

"**Save it ! I'm gonna make my own decisions if I want to be a pro tennis player then I will !in fact why was i even upset in the first place the nerve of that megane(someone who is wearing glasses) trying to threaten me! ****" **aria concluded (shes talking about inui)

Ryoma smiled. he knew she would say something like that

"darn their talking in English!" Momoshiro cursed softly

"I can help with that" said a voice

Looking for the owner of the voice they spotted inui crouched in a dark corner with his note book and pencil looking as much of a creepy stalker as always. At first Momoshiro thought of asking where he had come from and what he was doing but knowing inui he was probably just spying on people and gathering data like the harmless stalker he was.

They all sweat dropped. Just then the door slid open noticing their sempai crouching in the corner the two arrogant teens smirked

"Have fun spying sempai? ~" they goaded before heading off to eat dinner leaving their sempai frozen at the door embarrassed at what had just happened.

* * *

"Dinner is served! "smiled mina chan (aria's mother)

The tennis club was enjoying their meal thoroughly as they sang praises about how delicious the cooking was and stuffed their mouths at the same time but perfect moments we not meant to last forever as minamoto san spoke

"ah so how do you boys know my daughter? " he was fairly drunk as one could tell by the blush on his face but his eyes were still cold and trained on Ryoma

"Ah the.." Eiji began but was interrupted by inui

"Fact is we are part of the bowling club!" the rest of the explanation was true but the members of the tennis club were suspicious as to why inui had lied although they decided to play along for the time being

After more questions were asked and answered more food was consumed and more time had past minamoto san trained his gaze on Ryoma once more he surveyed him the way a predator would to pray before speaking in his booming loud voice

"Ryoma kun so you finally made the right choice and quit tennis huh? Thats my boy" he said much to everyone in the teams horror.

All eyes were trained on him as they waited for his reply however the only reply he received was a grunt from Ryoma and a death glare from his wife. As dinner ended that day minamoto san had a brief thought so two death glares and 1 warning in one day huh it was going to be a long night! He prepared to surrender to his fate.

* * *

The next morning aria woke up early it was a Saturday and everyone else was still asleep or so she thought deciding to check in on the boys she walked to the dojo training hall only to find that they were running laps around the place and from the look on their faces they had already been up for a while she smiled approvingly they were more hard working then she had thought and although she was thinking of a general statement her eyes were only focused on a short smug teenager who was frowning as he ran aria had to admit that she had missed talking and spending time with him over the past 2 years. She then left deciding that she would let them train for a while longer

It was funny because just as she left practice was called to a halt they had just finished running a hundred rounds and Momoshiro had just thought of a wonderful idea or at least he thought it was...

"hey guys lets so to s*ntosa it's a really great amusement park and i heard its really fun!" Momoshiro cheered

Tetzuka sighed and decided that they should take a vote

5-2. they were going to the amusement park.

Later at break first they decided to invite aria.

"ok I don't mind." She responded uncaringly

They arrived at noon and the place looked amazing there were brightly colored decorations that brightened up the place many foods stalls and best of all rides. The most surprising thing of all though was aria and Ryoma's change in altitude! Although the change was invisible to most people the tennis team had known Ryoma for a long time and they noticed the flicker of excitement in his eyes.

They rode many rides more roller coasters then anything though and Ryoma and aria had proved to love all of the rides tremendously in fact they would even swear that they saw the two teens smile occasionally unfortunately all things have to come to an end and it was getting late.

"let's go for one more attraction!" Eiji almost begged

"Ok" Tetzuka gave in

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Momoshiro cheered happily

Hearing the verdict the two teens flinched

"**w-whats wrong you're not afraid of a simple haunted house are you**?" asked aria nervousness evident in her voice

"**of course not" **Ryoma stuttered nervously

They followed the others to the haunted house it was themed as a cemetery with a morgue inside it was pained grew and mold grew on it the whole placed just screamed haunted

"lets go in " Momoshiro smiled

Aria and Ryoma paled they were really beginning to dislike their loud mouth sempai

* * *

**A/N; there u go one more chapter I realized how boring the authors note is so I'll make it short hope u liked it thx for reading pls review if u have any story ideas thx I apologies for any mistakes peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma P.O.V

The tennis team stood in front of the grim looking haunted house and with the exception of Ryoma and Aria they were excited

"mada mada dane you cant be a-afraid of this fake looking haunted house..." stuttered Aria

Being slightly wiser i decided to keep his mouth shut and simply shook my head. In truth the haunted house looked anything but fake the menacing black figure stood tall over us creaking and moaning with window's that had yellow light pouring out from them above the house were two identical stone gargoyles and a few seconds ago I swore it blinked at me this is going to be the longest ride of my life I thought gingerly as i gulped i took slow uneven steps towards the tourist attraction and glancing beside me i realised aria was doing the same noticing this Momoshiro assured us

"you don't have to go with us if you don't want to Ryoma kun and Aria chan" he said with a nervous smile

Obviously not wanting to look scared aria spoke

"maa maa its ok momo sempai im just dizzy from the last roller coaster ride just now " aria laughed nervously

I nodded slowly hoping i didn't look childish. We made our way in. Now if you thought the outside was scary the inside could give u a heart attack i shuffled slowly along side with aria and at that moment i felt a hand touch my shoulder. I froze. From the corner of my eye i spotted aria shaking an arm also stationed comfortably on her shoulder.

"Ryoma kun what a surprise to see you here how are you today~" the voice asked

It was horce i thought to myself already shaking with fear i glanced back just in time to see something drip out of its mouth something red

"is this your girlfrie..." it continued but was stopped maybe it was the fact that i had started running will all my strength or maybe it was the fact that Aria followed me screaming. It wasent long before we passed a glasses wearing manic at the corner of my mind i heard inui say

"4.1 seconds thats a new record now to include ghosts into our training schedule... oh and thanks Atobe!" called inui

Atobe stood there stunned eating his chilli hotdog. Giving up he took his sore throat medicine and left

Normal P.O.V

Outside the haunted house Ryoma and aria stood panting they had run through the haunted house as if their lives depended on it. At the corner of her eye aria saw the tennis club emerging and wanting to look less stupid she began to talk to Ryoma

"that was a great race huh Ryoma "

Catching on quickly Ryoma replied

" yeah...i won " he breathed out exhausted

The tennis team eyed them suspiciously they all knew that the teens ran because of their fear of ghosts but seeing as how hard the teens were trying to cover it up they decided to let it drop

"well lets go back" Tetzuka stated as they left

That night Ryoma was having trouble sleeping. He marched out of the room with the intention to run some laps and hopefully exhaust himself enough to help him fall asleep when he heard the famillar sound of tennis balls bouncing he approached the sound and noticed aria her hair was tied up into a high pony tail and she was wearing a white tennis tee and skirt. The moon light bounced off her as she played against the only opponent that could never miss the wall she tried different strokes and it looked like a beautiful dance just then a stray tennis ball flew towards him. He caught it with ease

"mada mada dane aria you ahould be asleep" said Ryoma softly not wanting to wake others

"na Ryoma you're awake too" she smiled

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat

"lets play a game then" Ryoma smirked

"sure!" aria cheered it wasent often she had the chance to play with a real person much less the prince himself"

It wasent long since the game started when they heard footsteps deciding to ignore it they continued they were having fun and so far evenly matched just then a voice interrupted them

"Aria?" exclaimed the voice in surprise

"dad?" she stood staring at her fathers angry face

**A/N: sorry i haven't uploaded in a while was having exams but im done now so im gonna upload everything a lot faster now **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry i lost motivation to write for a while but im back now and i promise at least 1 chapter for every ongoing story every 2 weeks or faster ill try faster **

Recap:_ Ryoma heard a sound curious he went to check it out he saw aria playing tennis alone continuously hitting the ball against the wall he called out to her and she smiled his heart skipped a beat they decided to play a match when suddenly aria's father he stared at that anger in his gaze _

"D-Dad?" aria stuttered

Ryoma watched he could see that she was shivering he felt a strong urge to comfort her so he reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder she looked at him grateful for that small sign of comfort and support just then her father spoke

"ARIA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE NOT TO PLAY TENNIS?!"

She watched him afraid then she felt the hand on her shoulder it was not a big gesture but coming from Ryoma it was good enough. She stood her ground looked her father in the eye and said

"no"

There was dead silence for a moment as everyone even aria herself took in what she had just said in a fit of rage her father extended his arm ready to slap some sense into the insolent child. Aria closed her eyes and waited for the stinging sensation to come.

"SMACK" the sound seemed to echo 1... 2... 3... it had been three seconds yet there was no pain Aria opened her eyes slowly and instead of her enraged father she saw something else. in front of her was the prince himself his cheek red and bruised a little blood had started to ooze out of the small cut from his cheek but he still stared at her father. all was silent then Ryoma spoke.

"you call yourself a father yet you dare try to hit ur own child. Tennis means the world to your daughter! It means so much because it was the sport you her very own father taught her how to play! Because she loved playing it with you. She still wants to play with you i can see it in her eyes she has the potential to do great things yet you hold her back. Mada mada dane."

"tennis is something bad.. YOU WILL NEVER GO FAR IN THAT WORLD THAT CRULE WORLD OF TENNIS"

"don't compare her to you she is not the same just because your dreams were crushed doesn't mean u are allowed to crush hers"

Ryoma's words caused him to stumble. In one final pathetic attempt at a retort he replied

"and how do u know this?"

There was silence for a few seconds as aria turned to face Ryoma it was true she never told him any of that yet he knew so how? Then he answered

"its because ive been watching her i couldn't help but watch her ever since day 1"

With that said Ryoma grabbed aria's arm and dragged her away leaving her father alone in the night.

Although Ryoma took the lead first it wasn't long before aria took control and dragged him to the kitchen. He watched in amusement as various items went flying as aria looked for the first aid kit and once that was found he watched her rush over to his side. He chuckled. All that fuss over a little wound. Still he knew how stubborn she could be and decided to leave her be. When she finally seemed contented Ryoma smiled at her. Aria felt her cheeks warm.

"idiot!"

Ryoma smirked

"sigh fine then what do u mean... by that last sentence... you know u couldn't help but watch me?"

Ryoma's smirk dropped and he started to blush

"you just stood out that's all... i just wanted to watch u.. or rather i couldn't take my eyes off of u"

She blushed

"but thank you" she smiled at him

He liked her smile it made her more beautiful if that was possible

They chatted for a while but soon ended up falling asleep

*click* *click*

A while later aria's dad walked in the kitchen to find the two sleeping teens he paused to look at them and laughed at his daughters horrible skills with the first aid kit after his laughter died down he spoke

"i guess your right Ryoma-kun"

**A/N: done! Ill try to update as soon as possible the next update will come within this week and i'll probably wrap the story up with another two chapters! Thanks to those still reading!**


End file.
